callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Makarov (weapon)
The Makarov PM is a handgun in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. A poster with the Makarov is briefly seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Makarov appears often during the campaign as the main sidearm of the NVA and the Spetsnaz, and is also used by the Vorkuta Prison Guards and Viktor Reznov. It is most notably used by Alex Mason to hold off enemy prison guards in "Vorkuta" and to execute Steiner in "Rebirth." It is also seen in the mission "Executive Order" and "The Defector." Multiplayer The Makarov is one of the three handguns unlocked along with Create-A-Class at level 4. The Makarov, like all other magazine fed pistols, is a regular damage pistol. In close quarters, the Makarov will deal 40 damage per shot, netting a three hit kill. However, this damage quickly falls off to 20 damage, demanding a five shot kill, or a two hit kill in Hardcore game modes. The Makarov's low damage at moderate range makes it only suitable as a close quarters compliment to Sniper Rifles and Light Machine Guns. The Makarov is run of the mill in the rate of fire category. The Makarov fires in a semi-automatic configuration, and is able to be fired up to 625 RPM. If the player attempts to shoot any faster than 625 RPM, the firecap will be activated, and the Makarov will fire slower than the firecap. This speed is slower than the ASP, equal to the M14, FN FAL, M1911, and the semi-automatic CZ-75, but faster than the fully automatic CZ-75. The Makarov also has average accuracy for a pistol. The recoil per shot is very low, and the iron sights are clean and do not obstruct the target. However, the centerspeed is very low, set at 1100. This allows recoil to build up if the player is shooting close to the firecap. However, with a disciplined trigger finger, the Makarov will have almost perfect accuracy. The Makarov has good handling traits for a pistol. The aim down sights time is quick, the player will move at 100% of the base speed, the Makarov has fast switch speeds, and the Makarov reloads at a fair speed for a pistol, taking 1.6 seconds to go through the entire animation for a tactical reload, and 1.9 seconds for an empty reload animation. The Makarov's key weakness is its magazine capacity. The Makarov possesses an eight round magazine. Although this magazine is the second biggest default magazine in its class, it is small nonetheless, requiring a precise aim in order to put the Makarov to good use. The Makarov has the same attachment selection as the M1911. The Upgraded Iron Sights adds tritium illuminated beads to the front and back posts, allowing for the enemies to have higher contrast against the iron sights. The effect can be negligible for some, but for others, it can do wonders, and only costs a very cheap 250 CoDpoints. Extended Mags is a bad choice on the Makarov, as the Makarov has the smallest magazine capacity with Extended Mags, only increasing to twelve rounds. The M1911 with Extended Mags increases to fourteen rounds, making the Makarov with Extended Mags obsolete. Dual Wield is a good choice to consider on the Makarov, as it has the highest magazine capacity per pistol of the three starting pistols (eight per pistol), making it the most likely of the three to score kills. However, it is outperformed by the CZ-75 Dual Wield. The Suppressor is another good fit on the Makarov, as it has a larger magazine than the M1911 with the Suppressor equipped. The Makarov with Suppressor is a good compliment to a stealth class made early on, as it allows players to remain silent with their secondary weapon. Attachments *Upgraded Iron Sights *Extended Mag *Dual Wield *Suppressor Gallery Makarov BO.png|The Makarov in first person. Makarov Iron Sights BO.png|Iron Sights. Makarov Reloading BO.png|Reloading the Makarov. Makarov Cocking BO.png|Cocking the Makarov. Makarov Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Makarov. Makarov 3rd Person BO.png|Third person view of the Makarov. ELITE Makarov.png|Render of the Makarov. Makarov Dual Wield Icon BO.png|The Makarov's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class. Makarov Other View.jpg|Another view of the Makarov in "Vorkuta". Makarov Melee BO.png|Jason Hudson using the butt of the Makarov to hit Alex Mason. Makarov Stats BO.jpg|The Makarov's stats. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Campaign The Makarov returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) as the Makarov PM. It appears in the mission "Breaking Free" as a starting weapon, as well as a starting weapon in "Coastal Run". It is also the starting weapon in Zombies, unlike its console counterparts, which use the M1911 as the starting weapon instead. Multiplayer The Makarov is the sidearm of choice for the Soviets and Vietnamese. It has a 12-round magazine, clear sights and decent stopping power, capable of killing an enemy in two or three hits at the chest, or one headshot. The player will gain a Makarov with a suppressor in Last Stand instead of a normal Makarov, even if the player has chosen a normal Makarov as a weapon. Gallery Makarov BODS.png|The Makarov PM in First person. Makarov Iron Sights BODS.png|Iron Sights Makarov reloading BODS.png|Reloading the Makarov. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Makarov returns in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign and is available starting with the mission "Old Wounds." Attachments *Suppressor *Extended Clip Gallery Makarov model BOII.png|The Makarov's model. Makarov BOII.png|The Makarov in first-person. Makarov Silencer Full Reload BOII.png|Reloading an empty Makarov equipped with a Silencer. Note that the bullets are still in 2D, unlike most weapons in Black Ops II. Makarov magazine BOII.png|The magazine. Demostration Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Posters detailing the specifications of this gun can be found in the Modern Warfare 2 map Salvage. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In the Wager Match trailer, the Dual Wield Makarov has a different firing sound than the one in the retail release. *In the Wager Match trailer, in the clip that previews One in the Chamber, one can see a Makarov being used as the primary pistol when in fact the M1911 pistol is the primary pistol that is used. This indicates that the Makarov was going to be used in the earlier stages of development. *The Makarov is held with two hands, but in multiplayer trailers, it was held with only one hand. In the Wii version, however, it is still held with one hand. *The Makarov as seen in the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops is quite different from its counterparts in other consoles. It has a different firing sound, it is more quiet and sounds similar to a Pack-A-Punched weapon, and Extended Mags increases the reload time. *In the Nintendo Wii version, the Makarov does higher damage than the M1911. *When the player picks up a Makarov with Extended Mags, the player will not rack the slide. *When using Dual Wield, the left Makarov makes no firing sound. *During the coal cart sequence in "Vorkuta", the Makarov is a one-hit-kill at close range and two at mid-to-long range and leaves a large wound to any guard shot. *It has a Soviet Izhevsk Arsenal "circle with arrow in triangle" logo on the frame as well as a manufacture date of 1961. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *The Nintendo DS version with a silencer does not show a silencer in the inventory. It just shows an ordinary Makarov. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Handguns